Of Alcohol And Four Idiots
by ellonen
Summary: How was the latest chuunin exam made? With alcohol and four very different people. Implied sex, foursome.


A/N: An idea that popped to my mind and wouldn't go away. If you've seen all the anime episodes it's spoiler free. Possibly the first Naruto foursome in FFnet. Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
Of Alcohol And Four Idiots  
  
*  
  
None of them had thought about it. None of them had seen it coming. None of them had thought it would come to this. And all of them still liked it. It was nothing big, nothing to brag about, but it was nevertheless the enjoyment they allowed themselves to have.  
  
At first, they had been merely coworkers. To get the idiotic genins of the village to the upper level they had to make a fitting program. And for that, they had to meet each other. The first meeting was at her house and because she always had alcohol in there they ended up drinking their hearts out. Nothing productive came out of the meeting (thoughts about quitting drinking when suffering of a massive hangover do not count as productive).  
  
The second meeting held a little more progress, though not on the side the Hokage wanted. They ended up drinking again, and somewhere during the hours of the night he got the idea to start groping her. In their drunken stupor they thought nothing of it, and soon the others joined in. They stumbled to her bed (which was thankfully only a sheet on the floor) and began the session.  
  
She was rather enthusiastic about it, as always when something new and exciting was concerned. He, on the other hand, only coughed and wiped the blood from his lips, which excited her more and she kissed him, just to taste his blood. This surprised him, and he was even more surprised when her hands literally snaked to his waist, and below. The other man twitched the grass between his teeth with an almost bored sigh and joined them. The third man watched all this with slight amuse, but remained on the background.  
  
The first man ended up having blood on his chin, having her on top of him, a grass tickling his ear, and the owner of the grass behind him. She ended up on top of him, and the tallest one of them behind her. It was weird, and difficult, but somehow it felt very comfortable to just be able to enjoy something for a while. They didn't see each other in the morning; all the men disappeared from her house sometime in the night.  
  
Days passed, and then weeks with a silence between the four. Only when the Hokage informed them that the exam had to be ready in a month were they forced to meet each other again. This time it was in the tall man's house, a small lonely house with only two rooms. The third meeting was somewhat awkward but they got the exam planned out rather well. Because of that, he suggested they'd have a drink to congratulate themselves.  
  
She drank with delight (too much, though), and the other two drank a little, too. The third man only coughed and informed that his health couldn't handle drinking very well. The alcohol loosened them up a great deal, and when he implied that they'd repeat the scenario a few weeks back none of them complained. Happy to be able to forget their problems for a chance, they took out all the possible fun they could.  
  
After the night, all of them realized that what they did was their business and that if someone thought it was unsuitable they could fuck off. Deserting their honor as sensible adults was worth forgetting what it was like to be alone.  
  
And it continued. Even though the excuse to plan the chuunin exam to hold meetings didn't exist anymore, they kept running to each other more often all the time. Sometimes they'd go to a hotel for a night, just to see how the switching of surroundings changed the action. It did, sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad. The best place for them was her home, where they began living for nearly al the time.  
  
Sometimes they'd surprise each other, like the time when the three men made an ambush attack on her when she was coming home from a tiring mission. She laughed, but the laughter died soon when she was filled with them from every direction. Something that was new to her was the most thrilling thing she could imagine (save for blood). To be in the hands of the three men felt like she was the center of attention, like she always wanted to.  
  
They were like a piece of machinery; they worked if they were together. If one of them was missing, it didn't work out as nicely as it did with all of them present. Like a perfect square, every corner had its own job. They never bothered to think about what would have happened if there had been only three of them in the beginning.  
  
So when one of them went and got himself killed it didn't work anymore. After the news arrived, they didn't see each other in half a year. It wasn't worth trying anymore. They knew it wouldn't be the same with only the three of them.  
  
And when they were accidentally assigned on a mission together they never said one unnecessary word. It was after three nights on the mission that she finally got enough of the awkwardness between them and marched to the men's tent - just to be met with a sight that made her both enraged and relieved. Enraged because they hadn't invited her to join them and relieved because they had finally gotten their senses back and were together again.  
  
She joined and they didn't complain. After the night, all of them felt happier than in the half a year when they had been in silence. The grass he always chewed tickled her ear nicely and his hands tickled her hips equally nicely. The tall man's arms were around them both, and the smaller man was pressed between the other two. She was playing with his hair while the other man was running his fingers against her back.  
  
It was so comfortable that they almost forgot how there used to be four of them. 


End file.
